five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear Platformer 2 - Fighting Hybrid
Fazbear Platformer 2 - Fighting Hybrid is the sequel to Fazbear Platformer, where you play as the original withered five animatronics, play through levels and fight the final boss, Springtrap. Credits The sprites were made by Frazamatron, I only reposed them, and I have his credit. The same goes for EeveeFennekinFan, who made the Springtrap with Cartoonish Purple Guy in sprite. See their sprites, they are amazing. ;) And also credit to Bolt-Weed as I have made references to Five Nights of Crossover. An amazing game. ;) Gameplay The gameplay as taken a different turn, as there is a mix of Fighting Game elements inside, meaning the game takes a different approach. However, many platforming segments and speed are implemented to balance out fighting, and you can still use the old bounce on enemies. Characters Characters remain similar to they're original appearance, but however, use a withered design and an overall different look/appeal. Traits such as speed, jump and defence still exist, and now there is new stats, like power and a second attack, which returns from Crossover Platformer. Freddy Fazbear Freddy himself looks like his withered appearance and retains his leading role. He's now an all-rounder, with five hearts (equals up to ten half-hearts) now. However, his Microphone Jab returns (now reduced to a simple slash), and for a secondary attack, he has a grab that has more horizontal knockback than his Microphone Jab. Bonnie Bonnie returns in his withered appearance, still retaining the highest jump and lowest defence. He has five hearts, and still has his Sour Note (pushed to second attack), and similar to Freddy, a grab. Chica Chica is withered and back in action. She is still defensive yet slow, and still has the Pizza Toss, like Bonnie's attack, sent to the second attack. Her first attack is a clap that has good range and large knockback. Foxy Foxy, like the others, is a withered ol' pirate still retaining his fast speed, very low defense and middle to high jump. He has the pirate slash returning and the new second attack, "Kick 'em Off!". Golden Freddy Golden Freddy returns in his withered state, unlockable after beating the game. He has the same stats as Freddy Fazbear (but slow speed), but has six hearts. He has the Microphone Jab and his Floating Head Dash. Golden Freddy has the highest crouch in the game. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy is a new comer to the series, reappearing from his unused role in the first game. He has the same stats as Freddy from the first game, and secondary attack is Tophat Toss from Crossover Platformer. This character is for the people who liked Freddy's old moveset from the first game and Crossover Platformer. You can unlock Shadow Freddy from beating the game on the hardest difficulty. Controls The controls has been modified to fit the new fighting game style. You move around with the arrow keys (d-pad or stick, depending on port) and jump with the Z / A button. Your first attack button is excuted with X / B and the second one is used with C / Y. The pause button is Enter/Start. The game on itself is set is a way that you can move up, down, left and right. Cutscenes Cutscenes appear in this game, they're short and try to tell the story of the game. Introduction The cutscene features Freddy walks into a room, with Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Golden Freddy in a room. Freddy's text box begins saying "I have been informed of the return of the Purple Man.". Freddy then changes his stance and says "He is now in the Spring-body suit we killed him in, he possessed it." Golden Freddy then tilts his head up, with a text box saying "He stole away my only friend, the Spring Bonnie suit. He took it away, I'll make him pay." Then he disappears while Freddy says "Wait !!". The other animatronics say "Alright then, shall we go and get him?", and then Freddy replies with a "Yes, he also has the Toy Animatronics on his side again.". Foxy walks forward, and says "Well, we be goin' after the landlubbers then." Freddy then walks out, with the animatronics following. The screen cuts to black, and a last text box appears. "Let's go." Destruction After defeating Toy Freddy, this cutscene appears, where Freddy and the gang reach Springtrap. He walks up to them. "Well, seems like you've found my location!" He says. "We must change that, you will return back in the trash, like you deserved." Then depending on what character you're playing as, they'll say a line. If you're Freddy, he'll say "I hope you're ready for Freddy.". If you're Bonnie, he'll say "I'll show you how it feels to lack a face.". If you're Chica, she'll say "It's time to eat, away your rotting insides.". If you're Foxy, he'll say "The pirate fox had been through worse, now he's gonna show ya, landlubber.". If you're playing as Shadow Freddy or Golden Freddy, they'll appear infront of the animatronics and either say "I'll take back what was mine." if you're Golden Freddy, or "Just because I'm purple doesn't mean I'm on your side." for Shadow Freddy. Succession Springtrap begins to explode, springs coming out and he begins to fall into a lava pit. Then the place begins to erupt in flames, and the main crew run out. Golden Freddy (Shadow Freddy only if you're playing as him) is left behind into the fire. Bosses Bosses return. Along with enemies. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy is the first boss in the first world. He throws balloons at you can bounce on, and the balloons float up. BB also likes to move around, so you must distract him or get up close instead of jumping on him. It is possible to jump on him, but it's hard. Once he's defeated, he will throw his sign at you, that grows in size as it goes across the screen, then they'll disappear and the level ends. JJ In the EXTRA HARD mode you get for beating HARD mode, you can fight this alternative to BB. It's harder and throws Cupcakes (golden, pink and nightmare (nightmare deals more damage)) and Fans (on rare occasions, purple ones that deal more damage). The final attack sign actually has a boomerang effect that is what kills JJ. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie is the next boss in the second world. He likes to use Bonnie's Sour Note often, and up close, he'll use a whack with his gutair. The Sour Note can be aimed, unlike Bonnie's. Toy Bonnie may have the tendency to dodge your jumps as he can whack you from the air. You can distract Toy Bonnie by using a projectile to jump on him. Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie is the alternative in EXTRA HARD mode. This lets Shadow Bonnie to teleport, which replaces Toy Bonnie's "whacking you when you try to jump in him". Toy Chica Toy Chica is the next boss who appears within the third world. She throws Cupcakes (same as JJ's) at you, and reuses Chica's Pizza Toss as well. After enough hits, she'll take off her beak and eyes and turn aggressively harder, throwing more rapidly. It's easier to attack Toy Chica as she only uses ranged attacks that only go forward. In EXTRA HARD mode, Toy Chica is in her angry mode at all times. Mangle Mangle is the boss in the fourth world. She has a tendency to hand on the ceiling and charge down to attack/bite. This boss is one of the gimmick bosses, as her only chance of being attacked is within her bite attack. You must either use a projectile to stun her and then/or jump on her head. If stunned, damage would be doubled when jumping on her head. Phantom Mangle Phantom Mangle is the EXTRA HARD version of Mangle. Unable to be stunned and health doubled. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy is the final boss before Springtrap who appears in world five. He has similar attacks to Freddy Fazbear, along with Tophat Toss. He's definently the hardest boss of the toys. He jumps around and attacks a lot. His weak spot is his head, however the Microphone Jab may block that. Toy Freddy's pitch phase (like Toy Chica) is his eyes turning to his glossy back, and vampire teeth appearing. He'll turn faster and stronger, but has two health remaining. Golden Toy Freddy While not a real animatronic, he appears as the EXTRA HARD version of Toy Freddy. He's stronger, faster and his pitch phase has four health remaining. He also has a Floating Head Dash instead of Tophat Toss. Springtrap The final boss, Springtrap. Definently made to be the hardest. Having the most health of 16, he'll put up a threat, jumping and running around. He'll use Bonnie's Sour Note and Grab along with a scream that, if caught in, will stun you. Springtrap's second phase is him now using a Purple Object from the SAVETHEM minigame. This increases his knockback and damage, and his Sour Note acts similarly to BB's final attack. The third phase features Springtrap falling into a pit, before coming back gigantic. He now slashes his enemy, and slams his hand down. When his hand is slammed down, you can jump on it, damaging Springtrap. After that final phase (which has 6 health), you win the game. Phantom Springtrap Phantom Springtrap is the EXTRA HARD version of Springtrap, being stronger and more fire based attacks, meaning a BRN effect will happen (which constantly hits an enemy for 4 seconds). Items You can buy items from The Puppet's Prize Corner. These can be used via the pause menu during games. Healing Items *Small Pizza - Fills 1/4 of the health bar. *Medium Pizza - Fills one half of the health bar. *Large Pizza - Fills the entire health bar. *Spicy Pizza - Fills half of the healthbar, and adds an fiery invincibily effect that lasts for 10 seconds in a level. *Tasty Soda - Allows a Character to be brought back to life after death. *Big Bottle o' Soda - Allows a Character to die 10 times and be brought back to life. Plushies *Freddy Plush - Increases Freddy's Power and Health. *Bonnie Plush - Increases Bonnie's Power and Health. *Chica Plush - Increases Chica's Power and Health. *Foxy Plush - Increases Foxy's Power, Health and Speed. *Golden Freddy Plush - Increases both Golden Freddy's and Shadow Freddy's Power and Health. *Freddy Microphone - Increases Freddy's Microphone Jab Power. *Toy Bonnie Figure - Increases Bonnie's Sour Note Power. *Cupcake - Increases Chica's Pizza Toss Power. *Foxy's Hook - Increases Foxy's Hook-Slash Power. *Purple Hat - Increases Golden Freddy's Floating Head Dash Power and Speed along with Shadow Freddy's overall Power. *Fan - Increases Speed of all animatronics. *Toy Fan - Increases Speed of all animatronics. Other *DLC Pack - Costs $4.00, but doesn't work (or even able to pay) yet. Gamemodes There are multiple gamemodes that change the game up. Game Game is the main mode (most explained above) of the game. You play through each world and face levels and enemies, and all worlds end with a boss. On this mode, you can choose a difficulty: Easy, Medium, Hard or the EXTRA HARD mode, which is unlocked after beating the game on hard. Co-op Co-op allows you to bring a friend to help your adventure. Above your character, is a Red PLAYER1 or Blue PLAYER2 that is there to make sure you know what character you are, very useful when you're playing as the same character. Boss Rush A simple mode that lets you rush through the bosses, there is a Co-op mode to this and a difficulty selection. Online Mode MAIN PAGE Trivia *The vampire teeth for Toy Freddy's pitch phase is a reference to Five Nights of Crossover 2's Toy Freddy jumpscare. *The Toy Fan is a reference to FNaF4's trailer and the Purple Hat is a reference to a FNaF4 teaser. *Springtrap has an unused sprite that makes it more noticeable that Purple Guy is inside him, with Purple Flesh. *On some levels, you can see an Office Desk, with a fan, cupcake, Freddy head, Freddy hat and cup on it. This is an easter egg. **You may also see Freddy/Bonnie stuck onto a pole, or Chica and Foxy's head all with a flashing light inside. This is another easter egg. **In the last level of the fourth world, you start in a Pirate Cove-esque area, even including the sign saying "Out of Order." This is another easter egg. **Pressing Freddy's, Toy Freddy's, Golden Freddy's, or Freddy/Golden Freddy's plush's nose will make it honk. This is a reference to a reoccurring easter egg in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *Unused sprites of characters previously from Fazbear Platformer exist in the game. *It has been confirmed that Changeable Colours on Co-op and a scrapped Online mode were planned. Palletes for red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, white and black versions of Freddy exist in game, and can be used to replace Freddy's already existing pallete. **There are also two unused sprites depicting a Yellow PLAYER3 and Green PLAYER4 overhead. **This idea has been converted to DLC. *A level select can be found ingame by inputting the command LS or ABXY on the Introduction Cutscene. Gallery withered freddy fazbear sprites.png|Freddy Fazbear's Sprites (along with Freddy Head and Hat declarations) Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages